camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Alphaoctopus
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Alex bertie.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! YorkieWolf (talk) 20:17, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi! The people overlooking activities of users delete claims that haven't been edited for a week after a claim checker comments on it. But don't worry, I'll check it up and tell you once it's back. :) Reminder, dear: It's better you put on a notice on your user page for the administration to know that you may not be able to edit in a span of time for them to be aware, okay? Claim Thanks to Muse, your claim is back! Please edit it immediately before it gets deleted again, okay, dearie? hey there!! hi! let me introduce myself, my name is daichiaoi, but call me daichi! c: i noticed you needed a little help with your word bubbles (wb) you don't have to put the < >, text= or time= in it, just put { {templatename | words | 4 tildes (~)} } but without the spaces if you also need some help with colors for your wb, i'll be happy to help!! if you have any questions, i'll be more than happy to answer them, just leave me a message!! c: Hey If you're up for being in the last fight rp with my Poseidon char, please post on this. Any char is fine You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Welcome Hi! I'm Broken! Welcome to the wiki! I'd post on Mark but... I know I don't reply regularly, so it's better to not post (or so I think). :) Model Heyo I just stopped by to say Mark's model is littttttt I love Alex man XD 02:24, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Level Five! Hey Alph! I noticed that you're long overdue for a promotion to Level Five. Here ya go! Let us know if a delay like this occurs again; sometimes stuff slips by us and we don't catch it until a long time has passed D: See you around! 21:50, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Here yah go Congrats ~ Templates Hello, I was categorizing templates, and I noticed you have 2 of the same WB's, Template:MarkGoodwin & Template:MarkGoodwinWB. Would you like one deleted? Please let me know in chat or IM me. Congrats Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (10/17). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than 21 days, and you didn’t inform anyone of your inactivity, or put up a note, all your characters have been archived. Also, as per the results of the new model policy, you have lost all rights to all your models, including reserved ones. If you ever come back and find that one of them are being used by other users, you will have to ask them if they’re okay with sharing. If not, then you’ll have to look for another model for that character. If you wish to have all your characters restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well.